Boiling Water
by Sevier
Summary: The Organization pokes fun at Axel for his fear, Xemnas indused, of water. Demyx becomes angery. Axel is tired of Ridicule and they decide Axel's problem should end. They Find Something New. AkuDemy, yaoi.Maybe be some XemnasxSaixXemnasZexionXemnasZexion
1. Liquid

Well…I've been wanting to write some Academy, for some time. I got some inspiration from a story called 'Alternatives. I really liked it a whole lot, and I have it in my favorites. Click it, if you want. It's not all that graphic, but it's very well written. I recommend it for all you AkuDemy lurverz out there. Teehee. Anywho. I might also make a Reno(Axel's Somebody) fanfiction sometime…he's spiffeh. XP But, for now, this is on my mind. Don't worry, I love writing. This and my other two hot-stories will be updated a lot. Thanks, and review if you want. I've never written and AkuDemy…so here I go.

"You know, I just…don't really find an interest in this so called 'swimming' of yours." The man waved his hands, sarcasm dripping off his words. "I mean it sounds all awesome and all, but…I think I'll sit those one out."

"Eight, get in." The violent Berzerker glared, standing near the edge in what looked like a sad attempt at a lifeguard suit. Red trunks, while tee and he'd been forced into a ponytail. But, what was sad, was that /he/ was the lifeguard. Guard a life? Yeah right. Did they have one? Noooooope.

"Nope, like I said, it's not my 'style'." The green eyes met wild blue ones and the staring contest began. Unfortunately for the redhead, he was immediately shoved forward, stumbling the few feet to the edge of the water. He leaned precariously over the edge, flailing his arms, trying to stay dry. He was still fully dressed in his jeans and black shirt, and preferred not to get wet. At all. Unless it was like…a shower or something.

Steadying himself, he turned to glare at who at pushed him, finding Xemnas standing with his arms crossed and resting on one leg, wearing a black version of Saix's uniform…thing. "Go on, Dancing Flames. Are you hydro-phobic?"

"Is that even a word?"

"Doesn't matter. I want you in. Now. Now go. The silver-haired man waved a hand, smiling. "Come on."

"Reason?" Axel flinched, hearing Saix growl.

"I have a few…"

"…Fine…" He looked down into the water. Twelve feet, huh? Didn't know they had a pool that deep. And, it was five feet and six inches deeper than he was tall. And /that/ wasn't something the Nobody enjoyed. "Do I have to start here?"

"Damnit, Red."

Axel yelped, getting a rough kick behind the knees, buckling them and he tripped, doing something between a front flip and a dive. Immediately he felt frozen, and he felt his back touch the bottom, staring at the top, which was so far away. So, so far away…so, so wet. Why was water wet? Why couldn't it be like…sandy or something? Why did it exist at all? Ugh.

Well. He was started to find things very hard to think about. He guessed he should go up and breathe. Thus, he stood, groaning inwardly at the weight his now-soaked clothes gave him. So, he was standing, and if he reached his arm up, he was about three feet and six inches away from the surface.

Damn…he was tall. But, he shrugged it off and jumped. Then landed lightly on his feet. His hair floated around him and he glared, nearly sighing but thought against it. He could see the Superior and the 'Life Guard' standing over the edge and looking at him. One with a smirk, the other looking frustrated. Okay, so Axel didn't know how to swim, big deal.

But, he /really/ needed to breathe.

Looking around, he walked, rather oddly and uncomfortably slow, towards the shallow end, nearly stumbling when he reached six foot, fanning at the water around him at the water around him so it would part and let him through. That wasn't working, so we just swung his legs as hard as he was able to get himself up to the edge at about three feet, and stepped up and out, dripping, and tripping, as one of his red vans fell back into the water, leaving him sprawled on the floor. He heard eleven other voices cracking up. Would have been twelve, but the little blonde was gone and frankly Axel didn't give a damn right now. He was wet, cold, and missing a shoe. He wanted hi damn shoe.

"He /walked/ out?" He heard Larxenne cackle, pulling himself onto his elbows and knees, then on his hands, coughing out a mouth full of water he'd just noticed.

"I guess water fizzles out fire." Zexion commented, crossing his arms over a pale blue tank top. "But, I didn't think fire couldn't swim."

"Black MAIL!" The gun-happy Xigbar yelped, jumping and punching at the air. "Finally!"

"Well." Xemnas started to walk over and Axel stood, running a hand over his face. His long hair stuck around it, and declared themselves glued to his back and shoulders. So much for the pyro's hair, which actually he liked better down. He tugged at his jeans, and shook his shoe, water sloshing in it. Chuckling followed a groan, and the chucking of Axel's other shoe…, which hit him in the shin, and he cursed. "Well."

"No. Pool. No /well/ here." Axel snapped, shoving his other soaked shoe on and tugging a piece of hair out of his face. "Just a big damn pool/Why/ do we have a pool anyway?"

"We need somewhere to put your opposite, the Hydromainiac." Xemnas nodded at Demyx, who was biting his finger and trying not to crack up again. He'd already taken a swim that day, and was still dressed in a pair of blue and white trunks and a white tank top that clung to his body. Kind of like his hair…only his hair looked dark brown now due to moisture.

Ew, moisture.

"Anyway, Axel. My dear umber eight, seems we might just have to keep you down here a while. Maybe once every day? We'd like to see the Redhead from the Black Lagoon now and again." Another group of laughter. "Though, we might have a few volts to test on you too."

"Yes!"

"Well, my good man, I don't /feel/ like being a drowned rat, or a fried one."

"Rats swim," Marluxia piped up, smirking. "I think you're more like a cat."

"Even got spots," Vexen smiled. "We should rename him. Maybe give him a nice little studded collar."

"I love it." Larxenne nodded, waving a hand. "I'm sure we can find a leash too."

Axel ignored them, scrapping at his face to get his sticky hair out of the way with one hand, and holding his soaked jeans up with the other. He'd given up on attempting to right his shirt, and if he lit up the water would boiling and he'd burn himself. "Yeah, yeah thanks! And tomorrow I'll get drunk and burn half the castle down. Again."

The room went silent.

"Thought so."

"Alright, Pussy Cat." Superior crossed his arms, tilting his head and looking thoughtful. "Learn to swim, and then maybe I would lock you in the basement."

"On my own." More of a statement since he knew the answer.

"Oh your own."

"By myself."

"Yes, by your self." He could tell the man was getting angry. Yay, maybe Axel'd get off.

"Alone."

"Damnit, yes alone!" Xemnas waved a hand and Axel fell promptly through a portal, landing about three feet from the deep end again and was once more engulfed by the water. The group cackled again before each leaving in their respective portals.

Except the Hydro since he had his room down here. He, still on the verge of cracking up, looked over the edge. He frowned, raising a brow at what he saw.

Axel was sitting cross-legged on the bottom. Now and again a few bubbles would escape his mouth. He looked like he was either thinking, or waiting to drown. That thought made the Hydro upset, and thus jumped into the water, landing like he'd leaped in the air. He walked easily and sat on the balls of his feet, resting his forearms on his knees. "Hellew?" He loved this ability…but he knew he'd never get a response, since he was alone in this talent.

Axel glared at him, running a hand over his hair from floating like a fiery halo around his head. He did not look amused.

"You'll drown if you stay down here." Demyx sat cross-legged as well, resting an elbow on his knee and his chin in it. "And that would be unpleasant. I don't want a body in my water."

Axel gave him a 'yeah thanks for caring' look, and looked back at the top.

"You're really close to touching the surface, you know."

Axel looked at him like he was an idiot.

"No really. You're what, six three? Six four? You're arms are long, and you're about three and a half feet from touching the surface." He watched Axel glare, then watched him cough. The look went from anger to confusion, and he coughed again, flailing and struggling to get off. "SHT!" Demyx grabbed Axel's arm and swam him to the top, nearly throwing him onto the concrete.

Axel sputtered, on all fours and coughing water, shivering and gasping for air. He fell back to sit on his knees, hugging himself and continued staring horrified at the floor. Demyx looked blankly at him. "I /told/ you you'd drown, idiot Bstrd! What the hell is wrong with you?" He got nothing, watching the soaked pyro shiver, opening his mouth now and then, like he was going to say something, then cough and close it again. Demyx rolled his eyes and pulled himself out of the pool, turning to look at the pyro, but keep his shins in. He kicked at the water, glaring. "You /are/ a complete and udder baka, on Singed one."

Nothing. Normally names got a response. Nothing. Demyx was becoming slightly concerned. Why was there no response?

"Axel. Axel say /something/." Demyx frowned, leaning over and pushing some hair behind Axel's ear, pausing.

The man was stark white, the marks under, and his blood shot eyes, along with their color, stuck out horribly against this state. He was shaking his head lightly, hugging himself, moving his mouth to silent words. "…Axel? Axel?" Demyx tilted Axel's head to look into the most disturbed eyes he'd ever seen. He recoiled a bit, but keep eye contact. "Axel. Say. Something."

"No—" Axel shook his head, leaning away from Demyx, a look on the verge of tears as she scrambled to his feet, turning and sprinting at the door.

"No-what?" Demyx stood, staring after him as the glass door was nearly shattered at the pyro rushed out.

"No more!"


	2. Silence

1Chapter two. Le whoot. I'm bored, it's late, I'm going to kick myself for staying up to write this, but I don't really care. Teehee.

You'll notice a few, not many, but a few less mistakes now.

Randi got glasses. Anyway, yeah. Chapter two. I don't own these characters.

P.S. I do NOT have a plot. At all. In any way. Lol. I just kind of, wrote this. Yes, it as going to be like swim lessons, but I read a fan fiction /called/ 'swim lessons' so...I'm trying something new. I fell asleep in class today, and I had an idea. Yes, most of my story ideas come from dreams I have. ANYWAY! On to the story...!

–W–

"No more..." He was fuming. He couldn't light anything, the water would boil. He was sopping wet, he had to hold his jeans on his hips. His shoes sloshed and his hair had covered his face to a point of about thirty percent visibility. He'd decided this would look better. His hair down. But, he'd put it back in something. In his face was NOT working for him. He guessed he was about on the third floor.

He'd given up counting the stairs. He just wanted away from that /pool/.

And then he heard footsteps. They were right behind him, running. He stopped, but before he could turn someone plowed into his back, both crashing sideways in a heap of limbs.

"Damn it, what the hell man?" Axel tore himself away from the other, popping his shoulder. From the soaked hair and very blue attire, he didn't even have to guess. "/Why/ are you here, Mr. Bubbles?"

"Because this." Demyx sat up, and waved his hand. The water was gone, leaving Axel dry as a bone. His hair kind of fell, sprawling neatly across his back. He blinked. "You're welcome," Demyx mumbled, standing. Axel followed suit.

"Why?"

"Because you're now hydro-phobic."

"Is that even a /word/?"

"I don't know, that's the second time you've asked." Demyx raised a brow, smirking. Axel was completely shaken. The redhead would have maimed him otherwise. And, since water was his element, he'd thought Eight could inch away from him.

Quite the opposite.

Demyx blinked, and in half a second was rammed into a wall, hands against his shoulders, keeping him about eight inches off the ground. Easy for Axel to do. "What do you want?"

Demyx was now the one with the horrified look. He moved his mouth, trying to form words when he gasped, he thumped against the wall. Oh, not another fight.

"What do you wa–"

"AXEL!" Marluxia and Zexion were upon him in moments. They grabbed at his hands, Zexion prying his fingers open with pressure points on the wrist, and they managed to cross the redhead's arms behind him back, him kicking and snarling. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"He fxcking tried to kill me!" Axel yelped, kicking out with a foot, very nearly hitting Demyx in the face, but hit the wall due to hair-vision-loss. Demyx yelped a moved away. "With the damn water shxt! He tried to kill me off, damnit! Let me go!"

"Good God, Demyx, what did you /do/?" Marluxia managed, regripping the struggling, nearly insane member. Demyx shook his head and raised his hands in defense. "I didn't do–"

"LIER! You tried to drown me!"

"I /saved/ you, Axel! You drowned yourself, sitting down there without coming up!"

"I can't SWIM! How else would I get out?!"

"Walk!? Like the /first/ time you go out?"

"SHUT THE F–"

"BOYS!" Zexion managed to kick Axel's knees out from under him, Axel falling with a loud 'thud' and he gasped, the air knocked out of him. "God...okay." He looked at Axel who glared at the ceiling, breathing sharply and quick, but still angered. Marluxia let go slowly, standing. He turned, opening an arm to Demyx.

"Come on, I'll walk back with you." His syth was already in hand.

--W--

Axel had been placed in his room. He had no desire to leave, really. He's shed his clothes on the floor, redressing in a pair of simple black baggy cotton pants. A pale grey shirt had been tossed onto his dresser, but he was angry, and decided he didn't want to burn his clothes. ...Again.

No, no he'd taken the time to lay himself like a star atop his bed. The white room, with white floors and white ceiling about twenty feet high was home. It was empty. Three floor-to-ceiling windows to his right. His bed in the right when you enter. A dressed next to the door, and on the opposite of his room was a book case with about twenty books in it, and a door to the bathroom.

Just like everyone elses room in the entire castle.

He sighed, hugging himself and shivering. No, he wasn't cold. He never /got/ cold. He was scared. Axel shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to press that horrible sight out of his mind. He'd been looking at Demyx who was talking to him.

No, stop thinking.

Demyx said something. Something about drowning.

Stop it!

He said something Axel thought offensive and opened his mouth since Demyx made it seem so easy. Taking the first breath.

Stop it!

Water enveloped him. It stung his throat. He coughed, only gaining more of the liquid.

"STOP!"

It kept coming, it wouldn't leave. His eyes became foggy, he couldn't breath. Demyx was right near him.

"Axel, Axel calm down..."

The blond grabbed his wrist, tugging.

"Damnit! AXEL!"

He was pulling. Axel was going to die, and Demyx was just pulling him somewhere.

"GET SAIX! HE'S DELIRIOUS!"

What was Demyx thinking? Did he want Axel to drown?

"Where'd he go?"

"He'd going downstairs."

"Shxt!"

Everything went black. Axel couldn't feel, couldn't see. He continued to try and breathe, gulping in more water.

"Get someone down there! Demyx has no idea!"

"What happened?!"

And then he was staring at the ground, Demyx near him again.

"He keeps saying 'silence' over and over again. I can't touch him. He's caught."

"Damnit."

--W--

Demyx looked up from the lounge chair he'd been sitting on, tuning his sitar.

"Demyx, get up, and get out."

Demyx froze. "Right." He turned, the sitar fading and he bolted, running into another portal and out on the outside of the castle. All around him was swirling darkness. He saw the castle and turned, stumbling backwards. He'd only been to other worlds. This was just outside the castle wall, right before the edge of their world faded. All around him...

Silence.

--W--

No. I don't cuss to much. Yes, I edited it. So sue me.


	3. Deal

Chapter three. XP Well. I lied.

I now have a plot. It'll be swim lessons. Or water acclimation at least. –le sigh- I have an idea for the first step towards slashing these two into ribbons and tying them together, but that'll be a bit. Hm, like all my other stories, starts out slowly. Yaoi later. Hope you enjoy.

Wow. Axel's like, a maniac. Shocker. XP And yes. MY AXEL'S HAVE RENO-LIKE HAIR! So sue me. I like his hair down and back in a ponytail. I think it's hot. SO LYKYEAHIDUNCARE! –insert my grumbling here-. I don't own ze characters, but I own ze plot. Shank joo.

Now read. And maybe review. Shoo! Read! –waves hands-

--W—

It's funny. When someone's asleep, how they can hear voices and interpret them in their dreams. Like, if someone yells at you you're a looser, someone in the dream does, and maybe you don't wake up. That's sort of like what Demyx was doing. He wasn't exactly sure where the dream ended and reality started.

Then again what was reality to him?

But, he prayed this was only a dream.

He was being shaken, not violently but shaken nonetheless. Someone was saying his name slowly, and with slurred words. Demyx only saw darkness, so he sighed, knowing whatever he'd been dreaming about was over. When he opened his eyes, he tried to yelp. Someone's hand was placed over his mouth.

Blue eyes stared into a pair of full dilated, tired eyes that looked amazingly hollow. He tried to say something again. The hand wouldn't let him.

"Sh, damn it shut up." Axel removed his hand, letting Demyx sit up. The tall man was sitting on his knees, looking blank and completely relaxed. "God you sleep hard."

"…Axel...? I haven't died yet. Are you alright?"

"I'm sta... sad…sidat…sidiated."

"Sedated?"

"Yeah that." Axel laughed softly, no energy at all. A really blank smile crossed his face. "I'm on like eight bajillion million drugs right now." He laughed again. "I can't feel my feet! Heheh."

"…Um…" Demyx raised a brow, turning to look behind him. He looked at the wall of the castle.

He'd slept there last night, hoping someone would come get him. He didn't think it'd be Axel, though.

"How did you get here?" The pyro shrugged and grinned, laughing to himself.

"I dunno! Just kinda did!" His words were punctuated funny, and they slurred so badly Demyx could barely understand. "Anywho, I wanted ta' say sorry for like…maimin' you the day that was a'fore this one." Axel motioned kind of like Jack Sparrow does, staring at nothing and pointing with both hands, swaying. "I kinda cracked the wall with you…Aheh!"

"…Axel…?" Demyx leaned, trying to see what Axel was pointing at. Of course, nothing was there, but he just wanted to see. He looked back at Axel who was continuing his little rant.

"And then they foun' me in the water hole thing area with the walls and the floor and stuff…" He tilted his head, looking at the ground and waved his hands around. "And were like 'oh no he's gunna die!' And so somebody tackled me and it hurt, man." Axel blinked, staring at the ground. "A lot. And then I was like 'dude get the feck offa me' and he was like 'no'. And then someone hit me and I like…died. And, when I was brought back to living or whatever the hell is we do, someone had tied to me the bed! Like…like in evil science dudes do with amin—anim—alim…animals! And like, I was like 'oh feck'. And...so Vexen came in and Vexen came in and like poked me with somethin'. Then somethin' else, like three other pokey things and then put this breathy thing on me! I went all numb and say pretty colors…" He smiled, staring at nothing. "And I was all like 'dude 'm like high' or somethin' like that! And then—"

"This is all very interesting. But, I asked how you /got/ here. Not your little crazy trip."

"Oh! Oh, ahaha yeah that. The black things help me."

"Black things?"

"Yeah! It's awesome, dude. A-U-S-U-M, got it?"

"You mean a-w-e—"

"Lookit!" Axel waved his hand in a rainbow fashion, and a portal opened about five feet. He stared at it, and Demyx noticed Axel was wearing a high ponytail, hair flat. It crept over his shoulders and flittered around his back. And, he was in his Organization coat with a pair of jeans on and one flip flop on. Demyx didn't want to know where the other one was, because he might get lectured.

"Um. Axel. I think you should go back to bed."

"Hell no! 'Cause they'll poke me again!" Axel's eyes widened, swaying sideways. "And it's frickin' painful!"

"'Kay, well. You're going anyway."

"Going where?"

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

Demyx rolled his eyes, standing and tugging Axel to his feet. The redhead stumbled in a few random directions before Demyx had to catch him to keep him up. "Okay, Axel, through the black thing."

"Black thing!"

"Yes, black thing. I would suck at having kids." Demyx sighed; tugging Axel through and forgetting the blank minded man had opened it. He stepped through, and right into the pool area. Both fell into the water, and paused. That's when Demyx got hit. Demyx stumbled backwards, like water didn't surround him, and watched a frantic, confused, half-high Axel looking around like guns surrounded him. He opened his mouth and looked even more worried, flailing and staring in random Direction. Demyx rubbed his shoulder and tackled the other man, and sending them both through a portal, and landed on Axel's bed, followed by a short spray of water that had sneaked through with them. Demyx rolled over off the other man and lay on his back. Axel was flipping out next to him, coughing, looking around and falling every few steps, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Axel. Calm down, the waters gone."

"I couldn't breathe." A full sentence. Seems shock whipped out all the medication.

"Yes, well, that happens to those who aren't me," Demyx mumbled sheepishly. He stood, walking over and grabbing Axel by the shoulders. This looked odd since Demyx was about five inches shorter than the redhead. "Axel. Calm. Down. Okay?" A look of concern crossed his features as Wild, frightened eyes met his own. "Damn Xemnas, he's given you even more of a water phobia than before."

"Demyx I couldn't /breathe/."

"Yes, I realized that. Can you calm down? Relax, breathe /now/. You have air."

"…." Axel took a short breath and closed his eyes, trying to stop his shaking

"Good. Okay, well, you'll be the laughing stock of the Organization, I would say this was a weight off my back, but I'm also slightly offended. Granted, I don't /want/ to be laughed at, but I also don't want people afraid of me. There really isn't all that much to be afraid of anyway." His voice faded, and he frowned. He knew he wasn't much of a fighter, but he kind of looked out for people. Being soft was his 'talent' he supposed. Though most called it a curse. "Look. Do you want to not freak out when you step in a puddle?"

Axel looked angry.

"That's a yes. So, how about this. I'll help you out, but you have, you /have/ to trust me. Okay?"

"…You wont drown me, will you?"

"Only if you light me on fire."

"Deal."


	4. Reasons

Whoot. Fourth Chapter. I need to update Falling Water soon but I feel like updating this one right now. XD Anyway. Here we go. This will be an odd chapter.

YAY FILLER! XP

--W—

"No."

"You have to."

"It's water."

"WELL DUH!" Demyx looked at the stubborn red head pleadingly. "Axel, please. How else will we do this?"

"I don't want to drown again. Every time I get in there I can't breathe."

"I'm the only one who can. God, okay, um." Demyx frowned, scratching the back of his head and looking to the right. "Well. We could start with a type of column thing."

"A column thing?" Axel blinked, crossing his arms and raising a brow. "I have a bad feeling."

"The water wont touch you," Demyx mumbled, looking back at the blazing glare and flinching. "Okay see?" Demyx raised a hand and shrugged. "Nothing bad."

"Nothing happened."

"Look at your feet." Axel glanced down, blinking. Up to about his shin was wrapped in a circlet of water about a half a foot from his jeans. He looked back up.

"That's it?"

"Only all around you. We could go slowly. I could make it taller until you get nervous, and then we'll try other techniques. When you're comfortable with it over your head, I'll seal it at the top and see how you feel. Then we can like…start literally wrapping you with water until like…you don't freak out?"

"…" Axel scowled. "You'll drown me."

"Axel.." Demyx whined, sitting on a chair. He sighed, running a hand over his face. "You're paranoid. I'm not even worth fighting, you'd kill me in seconds. Why the hell would I risk it?"

"Suicide?"

"Ooooh." Demyx groaned, staring out over the pool, one hand over his mouth. He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Hm."

"What?" Axel walked over, talking a seat on the other chair. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped between his legs.

"I don't know. Xemnas is going to kill me for trying to help his latest laughing stock."

"Fine, we'll do the column thing, and whatever else you want to do." His voice was firm but slightly upset. "I'm just weary."

"I know. I understand." Demyx sighed. "How about we meet here every night for a while. Midnight."

"Why?" Axel looked suspicious.

"So everyone'll be asleep and you wont get laughed at for swim lessons."

"I like that idea."

"Night at midnight. I have some things to take care of then."

"Cool. Later." Axel stood and left.

Demyx was left staring at the door, wondering softly if that was really the reason for so late.


	5. Shaken

Whoop. I hope you like this chapter. I thought up the beginning walking home from school and was like 'OKAY! Lets get to writing nonsense!'

And thus here I am.

I don't own them.

Now go and read.

-----

"I don't know."

"Axel, you promised."

"It's late."

"Well duh."

"I look rediculas."

"Axel, you look fine. Just relax okay?"

"I look rediculas!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Argh! Fine, you look absolutely horrid! Does /that/ make you feel better you stubborn…you!"

"Not really."

"AXEL!"

"Heh."

"You know what?" There was a splashing noise down the white hall, if you were walking down it. And a rush of water was soon ejected out of the glass door, letting he smell of Chlorine touch your senses.

"/Now/ you look wet AND rediculas!"

"Demyx!"

"Yes?"

"I should light you up. So help me…"

"No, I wont. Not with my own death. Come on, Axel." Demyx pleaded. Man this guy was stubborn. They were both tugging at each other's last nerve, and they'd been in one room for /maybe/ twenty minutes.

Axel was now completely soaked. All he wore were his boxers and a pair of low riding now very dark blue and wet, jeans. Hi shirt and shoes at been tossed onto a chair. Demyx had changed into a pair of white shin-length cargo pants and a blue tee. Shocker.

Axel, frustrated, scrapped his soaked ponytail back over his shoulder, a few chunks of soaked tendrils fanning out over said join. "I'm soaked."

"Axel, this isn't going to work if you're not going to let me help. Besides, look. You're drenches, and not freaking out! We've gotten step one down!" Demyx smiled, throwing his arms into the air. Axel glared, balling his hands into fists.

"You don't know. How much. I hate you right now."

"Hu…" Demyx huffed, leaning on one hip and crossing his hands over his chest. "Well, grouchy, at least we got you soaked without a mental collapse. Does that raise my 'Demyx Toleration' meter any?"

"No."

They glared for about a minute before Axel grew bored, crossing his arms and looking out over the pool. "This is a nice facility. How'd you talk Xemnas into it?"

"Hm?" Demyx looked up, raising a brow. "What?"

"How'd you talk the Superior into building this?" Axel repeated, seeing Demyx had been bouncing a small hacky sack on his foot.

"Me? As if. He just built it. It was here when I got recruited."

"How did that work?"

"Well, I guess he wanted a way to vent—"

"No, the recruitment part."

"Axel."

"Heh," Axel smirked, glancing behind him before sitting on a pool chair, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his hands hang. "Just asking."

"You and he have the same temper," Demyx mumbled, tossing off his shirt and sandals before wadding in, kneeling at the three foot mark and resting his head on his arms which he'd crossed on the bank. He watched Axel comb over the room with his eyes. "And apparently the same hearing handicap. Hey, Axel, your foots on fire."

Nothing. Well he could have expected that.

"Hey Axel, the sprinklers are set to go off any second—"

"AH!"

He was up and out the door, shutting it and looking at Demyx through the glass. He glared, watching as Demyx cracked up.

"THAT was priceless."

"Again. I hate you."

"Sorry. Anyway, can we get started now? It's been maybe thirty minutes of us fighting." Demyx bounced easily out of the water, dry, as if he'd never been in in the first place.

"Why not," Axel mumbled through gritted teeth. He crossed his arms, standing about fifteen feet from Demyx. They squared off, like they were about to fight, though their stances were of crosses arms and lazy posture.

"Ready?"

"Just do it already."

"Snappy. Fine." Demyx waved a hand, and Axel closed his eyes, feeling his jeans cling to his legs. Inside his heart, had there been one, was beating a million miles a minute. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Axel waved a hand, his voice a tad higher than he'd planned. Demyx smiled softly.

"Alright." He nodded, and the water inches up Axel's legs. He could feel the other man shivering, and stopped just above his knees. Then the water was gone, and Axel was dry.

He didn't move, more hugging himself than crossing his arms. As Demyx got closer, he could tell the other man was shivering violently. "Well. That went well."

"Yeah. Yup, sure did." Axel squeaked, coughing lightly.

"…Come on, I'll walk you back to your room." He got a hand waved at him and a back turned. Axel stumbled a few times, trying not to shake.

"No, no I'll be fine."

"Puddle."

"AHAH!" Axel leaped nearly three feet in the air, tripping as he landed and crashing into a box of cleaning utensils.

"…Come on." Demyx held out a hand, helping the shaken redhead up, and easing him out the door. "…We've got a long way to go."

"It's just three floors…"

"Not exactly what I meant."


	6. Sleepless

Hello again! Yay. I'm actually proud of this story! Whoop. Anyway.

Well, we left off with Axel trying to retain what little dignity he has left. Demyx seems a bit agitated. Shall we continue? Oh. And to all my loverly readers, I now have an editor! Bella! –insert cheering here- So, if you see Bella around or commenting on my stories, that's whom she be! XP Anyway, enjoy chapter six!

--W—

Demyx watched from the door as Axel stumbled over to his bed and fall on it, trying to keep himself from shivering. Axel was distraught, and Demyx was fuming about how Xemnas got him into this mess. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the floor, Demyx sighed.

"Axel, we've got to do something about this."

"Ya' think?" Axel squeaked, trying to sound sarcastic though his voice was weak. "Naw…"

"Axel, please cut the shxt and stop being so reclusive," Demyx snapped back, pushing away from the door and walking swiftly to stand near Axel's bed, glaring. "I don't even know if you really want to do this, or whether you just like torturing yourself. Come on! It has been two days, and you're already acting like we've been at this for weeks. Do you even care?"  
"Are you afraid of fire?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you afraid of fire?" Axel looked up at him, glaring. "Searing your skin, making bones melt, slowly killing you, or doing large amounts of damage and leaving you in incredible pain?"

"Someone's cheery tonight." Demyx mumbled, sitting on the bedside table.

"You're avoiding my question," Axel offered, pulling himself up on his elbows and resting his chin in his hands. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Your question was if I was afraid of fire. Not _you_."

"You consider yourself water,"

"Are you afraid of me?"  
"I suppose not. Let me re-rephrase. Are you afraid of _fire?_"

"…" They stared at each other. Not glaring, or mad. Demyx felt himself flush as an evil smile crossed Axel's lips.

"You are, aren't you? It's why you douse me before you make a smart remark."

"No, dousing you always comes at an opportune moment." Demyx yelped, now embarrassed. "It's funny."

"To seem me have a conniption?" Axel snapped back. Both were standing, face to face. "You think that's _funny_ water boy? Should I see if lighting you on fire is funny? I think it'd be _hilarious_, mesmerized?"

"That's not what I meant!" Demyx snarled defensively, trying to stand as all as he could against the looming figure before him.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant it was funny before you got paranoid!"

"Paranoid?! I'm paranoid?"

"You leaped ten feet when I said puddle! You were shaking like an earthquake when we got back in here!"

"I can see you flailing like a candle down the hall! I can make that happen, you cocky little imp!"

"I'm not an imp! I'm a person like you! God you're an idiot!"

"We aren't people!"

There was a silence that followed this unhappy, true statement. Both men glared, near snarling.

"You two sound like a married couple," A voice hissed from the door. Eight and Nine turned, looking at the Cloaked Schemer. "Really now. Must you make this noise at one in the morning?" They blinked. He was now clad in his coat, pants and boots, as though he slept in them.

"Do you even sleep?" Axel asked, confused.

"On occasion, actually, I was up doing crossword puzzles." Zexion shrugged, crossing his arms. "May I ask why _you _two are up and ranting? You'll wake the dead…or Saix." He raised a brow, watching the two exchanged glances both of them babbling random things he couldn't understand.

"That important, huh?"

"He was just…"

"Well this morning we…"

"Um…"

"…Riiiight, well, keep it down, whatever the hell you were yelling about." Zexion turned, waving his hand over his shoulder. "By the way, I locked up the pool for you."

"…Does he know everything or am I just going crazy?"

"Demyx, I think it's a bit of both."

"I love you too."

"Get out of my room."

"Noon."

"Noon."

The door shut.

--W—

"Ow ow ow, hey stop that it hurts, man!" Xigbar whined, tugging at his hair which Larxenne held captive. "That's connected to my head!"

"I realize that." She growled, tugging a bit harder. "Stop pointing your retarded fecked up guns at me!"  
"I didn't!"

Meanwhile,

"It read one twenty three," Saix shrugged, leaning against the counter. Xemnas had taken a seat in a chair not to far off, looking at a few papers and sipping some coffee. "And this morning it read he'd added eighty since then."

"This boy doesn't sleep," Xemnas stated, frowning.

"Neither do Demyx and Axel apparently." The two men looked up, seeing Zexion pull a piece of bread out of the breadbox, and then a spear impaled the wall behind him, and Xaldin and Luxord were once more enthralled in a fight, with their audience consisting of a cackling Marluxia and bored Vexen. Axel and Demyx had yet to come down.

Ah breakfast in the castle…

"Really? Elaboration?" Xemnas asked, taking another sip from his mug and setting the documents on the table.

"There're them." Saix shrugged, now pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Well, true enough," Zexion offered. "But, they were screaming at each other like Hyenas. It was amazingly hard to concentrate. I'm surprised they didn't wake anyone."

"Didn't they wake you?" The Berzerker asked, shutting the refrigerator and turning to look at him.

"No. I was doing crossword puzzles."

No one said anything.

"Anyway, from what I heard, Axel was threatening to light Demyx on fire because dousing Axel was funny."

"Well it sort of is," Xemnas laughed, setting his coffee down. "Don't you agree?"

"Well, apparently Axel now has a phobia. I think Demyx is trying to help him get over it."

"This should be interesting. I thought they hated each other," Saix mused, raising a brow.

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Zexion replied, shrugging. "From the way they were hollering it couldn't be any clearer. But, I think Demyx took it as a personal offense because water is his element, and Axel's just pissed off because people are going to laugh at him, so they 'joined forces.'"

Xemnas sighed, leaning back in the chair so it stood on two legs. "We'll be lucky if we still have half the castle standing."

"We'll be lucky if we have anything standing at all," Saix added softly.

"So the fun begins."

Bella- Soo, now the bottom is MINE! MUHAHAHA… that's all I have to say.


	7. Unbelievable

1Well. It's been a while since I updated. It's late and I'm to lazy to really write anything here. So, enjoy. Also, forgive spelling mistakes please.

–W–

"Mgh..." Nine rolled over, bumping into something warm.

That wasn't normal.

He pried his eyes open, running a hand down his face, sitting up and stretching. "Ow..." He turned his neck, popping it. "Ow ow...slept on it wrong." He'd shed his shoes which sat discarded near the bed on which he slept on. However, that lamp did not belong to him. Nor those Chakarams on the wall– what the hell? Warm thing, right. He looked down and blinked, covering his mouth before he could yelp.

Axel, still clad in everything from his bracelet to his converse. He'd curled around a pillow, one leg straight out and slumped over one of Demyx's legs, his other tucked under him, one arm out as a pillow and the other hanging over the pillow and off the edge of the bed.

He was out like a light.

"Oh snap," Demyx mumbled, looking down at Axel's leg draped across his own. Why was he still down in Axel's room? Demyx shut his eyes, laying back down and crossing his arms over his eyes. Axel stirred lightly, but didn't wake. What was it...?

**_-insert flash back here-_**

"Noon."

"Noon."

The door shut.

"Have mercy," Axel growled, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes and flopping onto the bed, pulling himself up onto it and sprawling out. "Mm-hm..." He sighed, moves this knees so his legs alternated going up and down.

"Axel?"

The redhead looked up, pushing himself up on his elbows. He frowned flatly at Demyx. "Indeed, that's my name. I suppose it's memorized."

"Yeah yeah." Nine stepped in, easing the door shut and resting his hands against it, leaning back on them. "Um...they butterflied my door again...and Xemnas put a spell on the Den..."

"Yeah? And I care why?" He sat up on his knees, placing his hands on them and leaning forward. "What, you want to stay with me?"

"Well..." Demyx rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet. "You're the only other one awake...Besides Zexion but he's a bit frightening." Axel promptly rolled his eyes. "So...can I?"

"Sure, why not." Axel rolled over, laying face down on the left side of his bed, back on his elbows, motioning with a nod of his head. "The bed is more comfortable than the floor."

THAT could be taken differently, Demyx mused, but shook off the thought. "Thank you so much..."

"Yeah, whatever."

_**-end flash back here-**_

_Ah. Right-o_. Demyx sighed again. He turned his head, his arms resting on his chest, and saw they were late for breakfast. Whatever. He had a feeling if they went down there Axel would be humiliated...again. Then again, Demyx couldn't move without waking the pyro whom...probably wont remember why they had slept in the same room...on the same bed. Well wasn't THIS convenient.

"Great," Demyx whispered, looking back at Axel. Axel looked so calm. He didn't look like he'd wake up to be a cocky axx-hole like he seemed to always be. Then again...when he saw Axel completely terrified...he saw someone who was about as vonerable and needy as he, himself, was. Something about that brought Demyx to realize he'd leaned down, resting a hand on the pyro's shoulder, and his other under his own head, his chest against the older man's back.

When did THAT happened?

And yet, Axel didn't move. He didn't wake. If Demyx would just move slowly, maybe he'd keep it that way, but now their legs were tied. This was wonderful.

Demyx bit his lip, running ideas through his head, but those were covered by three things: why he moved into this position, how warm Axel was, and how completely /addicting/ he smelled. He smelt of cinnamon and burning cherry wood. A warm, autumn smell, and Demyx was becoming drunk with it. So natural, so soft. He looked over Axel from the back. The down, long thick red locks splayed across his pillow, how he'd seemed to have relaxed a bit against Demyx, how steady his breathing was...if Demyx didn't know better, he'd think he was laying with a young woman.

Of course, no one in the Organization would dare mention Axel's...feminine features, unless they wanted to die. And they all knew they would.

Demyx eased a hand over Axel's soft hair, calming it to run along Axel's back. A smile crept over his face, lacing the hand he wasn't laying on under Axel's arm that hung over the bed. Wrapping it beneath the arm, he bent it to rest his hand back on Axel's shoulder.

Axel moved.

Demyx froze, hoping that he hadn't woken him. All Axel did was let his hand rest softly on Demyx's arm. The touch made Demyx sigh very breathy, closing his eyes and shivering. Axel was just so warm...

He'd given up denying that he was drawn to the pyro. Oh, this was a mistake. He did It anyway.

Having exposed some of Axel's neck when Demyx had settled Axel's hair, he took the chance. He was hesitant, but he softly brushed his lips over the soft spot at the base of Axel's neck. Axel moved, tucking his leg a little, causing Demyx's leg to move with it, Demyx's knee now between them. Demyx shivered again. He pressed his lips a little rougher against the spot and Axel hugged Demyx's arm. Demyx exhaled quickly, blinking quickly. Once more, their finger's laced. A little further down, Axel groaned. How was he not waking up? Demyx had now eased Axel's damp T-shirt off his shoulder and was kissing from beneath Axel's ear to the top of the joint. Axel was nearly purring, and turned onto his back. Demyx couldn't tell if Axel was awake but, this was convenient. Demyx had acidently turned himself on. And his on switch was on 'I need it now'.

Easing himself over, one knee between Axel's, the other on the outside of Axel's right leg, Demyx kissed the crook of Axel's shoulder. Axel 'ngh'd and tilted his head, a look of 'hesitation' on his still-relaxed features. Damn, Axel could sleep through anything. Shaking off that thought, Demyx ran his hands under Axel's shirt, sighing stiffly into the crook of Axel's neck. The sudden heat of his breath made Axel arch slightly and Demyx was touched.

"_/Oh/_ my god," he moaned into Axel's chest, gripping the underside of Axel's shirt. "Oh my God, what am I doing," Demyx whispered, looking bewildered into the thin fabric that kept Axel's chest from view. Looking slowly back up at Axel, blue eyes met green.

"Oh shxt."

"...Morning..." Axel raised a brow. There was that face. The confidant but confused Ego shining. Demyx could still smell Axel's autumn-y scent. Axel was so warm, and the scent of aroused male was starting to touch the air.

"Oh shxt."

"New vocabular–" Axel blinked, getting lips crashed into his own. He opened his mouth to say something, and a hot, velvety tongue that was sure HE did not own entered his mouth. He stared at Demyx who looked both needy and sad at the same time. He felt DemyX against him, pressing him down into the sheets. Warm hands ran up and down over his chest.

Then Demyx found it. He'd moved from Axel's lips, down his jaw and found it.

"Ah-ha!" Axel cringed, arching into the man ravaging his just-waking-up tiredness. The place just behind Axel's ear was a deadly place to find. A warm touch, a kiss, in this case a tongue...it set him off. He groaned, now finding use of his arms, tangling pianist-like fingers into dirty-blond hair. "D-do that again."

Demyx did and Axel moaned, breathing onto Demyx's neck. Demyx moaned, pressing his hips against Axel's. Aroused male was heavy in the room now. Demyx licked and nipped at the new-found exterior sweet spot of Axel's while Axel took to gripping the blond's hair and licking the crook in Demyx's neck like a cat.

Neither would have guessed they'd start making out with a guy in their life. Let alone each other. Both, though hard to think at all, thought it was a spur of the moment, a funny story to look back on. But right now, things were getting hot.

Demyx drug Axel's shirt up over his head, tossing it off in a random direction. Sitting up, now straddling Axel, he removed his own. He paused a moment, looking at the glassy-eyed redhead beneath him. He traced every feature, memorizing the strong but lithe frame to every scar. Axel sat up quickly, roughly pressing their lips together. He moved down, kissing down Demyx's sternum, then licking back up to the dip in the hydro's collar bone. Demyx moaned, closing his eyes. "A-axel..." He lifted the other's chin so they stared at each other before leaning down, kissing Eight passionately, prying his mouth open and tracing Axel's dental work over, easing the other man back down onto the bed. He trailed down Axel's collarbone, down his chest and licked at a nipple. Axel arched, pressing their hips together and both moaned, pressing a little harder. Demyx kissed back up Axel's neck, nipping and licking as he went. Soon rhythmic grinding happened lower down. Demyx's motion being matched by Axel's, and they both moaned into each other's mouth. Axel bit at Demyx's lip. Demyx moved, licking that place behind Axel's ear. The two men were touching each other in as many places as possible. That's when Axel hissed something between panting. Demyx moved to look him straight in the eyes.

"What?"

"Ngh," Axel blinked slowly, trying to compose himself. "S-stop."

"Why?" Demyx asked, half drunk on the situation to sound to concerned. Axel opened his mouth and closed it, never leaving eye contact. Demyx felt himself touched and he moaned, pressing one hand against Axel's chest, the other gripping the sheets. "O-oh." Demyx bit his lip, pressing his eyes closed. He opened them, seeing dulled over, glass emeralds staring up at him, waiting. Something clicked. "O-oh!" Demyx whispered, running a hand over his face. "You mean–"

"Unless you want to go jack off in the shower," Axel hissed, his voice cracking and a bit rougher than Demyx remembered. The comment made Demyx laugh lightly, looking away only a moment before looking back. Axel looked expectant.

"You're serious?" He grinned, skeptical but hopeful, still straddling Axel, though his hands rested on Axel's hipbones.

"I'm serious," Axel, still gruff, stated bluntly. He lifted his hips, and Demyx groaned, bitting his lip again, closing his eyes. "Spur of the moment," Axel sat up, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. He pressed his lips against Demyx's neck. Demyx groaned again, lacing his fingers in Axel's hair. "But I want it so bad."


	8. Drunk

Well. Here I am. I'm tired. It's late. OH my god. And I'm teasing you. Yes, yes I'm TEASING! Mwahahah. Fear me.

Anyway. I hope you like this random FILLER! I love these three so much. They have perfect personalities to tweak, they'd fit perfect as a troublesome trio. The schemer, the leader and the fighter; all serious, all psycho, all fun. They'll be important. They know about Axel and Demyx. OH NO!

Yes, two members on each level of the castle; thats how I work. Demyx is on the lowest floor with Vexen, the pool and the lab, and Axel and Zexion are on the seventh floor with porches for them to go out on...and for Axel to shoot fire around without damaging much. So, Zexion could here them. Oh snap.

Enjoy the teasing filler.

--W--

"I'm telling you," Zexion was sitting with Saix and Xemnas, the three have become rather tight, in the main livingroom. The TV was muted, and for once, they were all in jeans. Xemnas a bit more classy in his long sleeve white oxford, Zexion a but more 'punk' in a tight black shirt with a black-and-white belt matching the same pattern Keds, and Saix rather neutral in a blue T-shirt with green trim. All held some kind of alcoholic beverage. "I am telling you straight I heard it."

"/_I/ _think," Xemnas laughed, draping an arm over the back of his chair. "/_I/_ think you're drunk."

"Aren't we all," Saix chimed. Everyone wondered what the heck it was with him. He could drink a bottle of wine and be able to walk on a tight rope. They know, they've tried it.

"Well, okay, maybe I am but that is far besides the point," Zexion crooned, waving his free hand off to the side, taking a sip of what looked like Coke with a lemon in the bottom, though he'd added a bit of rum...just a bit. "The point _/is/_, my good gentlemen, that I heard what I heard and that's that." He nodded, matter-of-factly. "And what I heard was seeeeeeex." He drawled, laughing at the end of the sentence.

"...I think you need mental help." Saix smiled. "Then again I think you could be both the sanest of us sober, but the psychotic of them all when drunk. And I doubt you heard that," Saix raised his drink of tea-and-vodka towards the ceiling. "They hate each other more than...well...fire hates ice."

"Everyone hates Vexen," Zexion stated, looking at Saix with a 'smartaxx' look. "And I _/know/_ I heard it! I'm right smack dab on Axel's damn floor," Zexion stated, trying to stamp his foot but, since he was sitting sideways in a recliner with his feet over one side, he merely wavered and pouted.

"Well, even if they did have sex," Xemnas crossed his legs, waving his Bloody Mary(spiked tomato juice) at both of them," then I hope it was good. And perhaps they've gotten it out of their systems and can return to their previous state as the annoying duo."

"They'll always be that," Saix inserted, taking another drink and laying out on the couch between the two silvery-haired men. He watched as a weird little sponge talked to an obese pink starfish. "...Right..." He changed the channel.

"Well, from what I heard, I'm guessing it was _/great/_." Zexion laughed, spilling some of the coke. He giggled. "Loudness times three."

"I suppose we'll have to ask them about it when they show themselves." Xemnas grinned devilishly. "Maybe they taped it," He mused, laughing as he took a sip of his drink and set it on the chair-side table. He raised a hand in a 'stop' form. "We could sell it on the internet, neh?"

"Xemnas, you're a bxstxrd." Saix was always very blunt with his superior. The channels changed every three seconds. Nothing was on.

"Yes, we all know that," Xemnas beamed, reaching over and poking Saix's foot with his own. Saix looked up. "And we all know you're my bxtch."

"Oh. Owned." Zexion cracked up, having to set the drink on the table lest he spill it. Saix rolled his eyes and went back to the TV.

"Remind me never to let you drink again."

"That'd be like a life without sex," Xemnas gasped, kicking Saxi's foot again. Saix looked over like 'well duh'.

"WHO would you have sex WITH in this castle, you psychopathic...ngh." Saix went back to the TV.

"Well I can't fxck myself."

"Yes, well, I _/realize/_ that," Saix sighed, looking at his superior. Zexion had taken to snickering, spectating this ritual that the three men went through every day at eleven to three.

"Well if you realize that, then maybe you'd get the jist."

"There is no 'jist' Xemnas. The only people to fxck are men, and then there's Larxenne."

The trio looked around, for every time her name sounded, she seemed to appear. "And we all know no one would do that...'cept maybe Luxord."

"Well," Xemnas looked halfway puzzled, looking at the ceiling. "You make a good argument. Then again there's you."

"What about me?"

"Oh don't play koy," Xemnas smirked, batting at the air. "You're in my room so often we could be roomies." Zexion started cracking up, watching Saix turn red.

"Ah, well–" He tried hard to find an excuse. He came up with none. "We...uh..."

"Slam.Dunk." Xemnas and Zexion did a high five. Both would probably make deals later so that Xemnas could keep Zexion quiet about this, but for now it was their victory.

"Saix, you should wear a collar with a tag with his information," Zexion pointed at Xemnas, taking a larger drink of the coke mixture before setting it back down and laughing lightly. "So if you get lost, they can return you. And he can keep you on a tight leash."

"Oh, kinky bondage," Xemnas grinned fiendishly at Saix who had now buried his face in one of the couch cushions. "I like that idea."

"Why me...?" Saix whined, sighing as more laughter filled the room.


	9. Start

1Alright. New chapter. Yay. Be excited people. I'm sorry that so many didn't like the last chapter...I guess...'cause I got less reviews then normal. O: Le gasp. Anyway. My editor seems to be off 'cause...I'm to lazy to send junk to her. Teehee. Anyway, thus, my spelling/grammar/words will be off a bit more. I'm sorry. I'll try to re-read them myself, but I don't think I'll catch everything. Anwyay, I'm alive now. Things have been really sucky in my life right now so my author's notes have been...flat. Anyway, have fun with this chapter!

–W–

"The gay emerges," Zexion smiled, leaning on the railing that leads to the open square showing the floors above and below them, and separates their rooms. "Two day's in there alone and you finally come out."

"Shut up, emo kind," Axel growled, turning and walking down the hall.

"Oh please. Not like I haven't heard that before." Zexion sighed, turning and hurrying after the pyro; his jeans wrapped over the heels of Vans scrapping the white carpet. "I just asked."

"And I said shut up," Eight hissed, turning to him and snatching Zexion's t-shirt in his hand. "Or that little emo haircut will be quite a bit shorter."

"You look kind of hollow."

"Ugh," Axel let go and turned, stalking down the hallway, only to be followed. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"Which were you," Zexion mused more to himself than Axel.

"Does it matter? It wont happen again."

"I'm surprised." Eleven blinked, looking up. "You both sounded like you enjoyed it."

"How doesn't enjoy getting screwed, Zexion," Eight hissed through his teeth, turning and starting down the stairs.

"You were on bottom? Are you serious?"

"Leave me alone, damnit! For a quiet person, you're persistent."

"It's my nature," Zexion smirked, catching up yet again. " I scheme. I plan. I learn."

"Well, you know what you little imp, you aren't going to _learn_ anything. Got it memorized?"

Axel nearly hit the smaller man in the side of his head but thought well against it. Xemnas and he were good friends; that'd be bad.

"Imp? Just because you're eight feet all doesn't mean I'm an imp."

"Six foot six _thank_ you."

"Yes, well whatever. Just because you're _tall_ doesn't make me an imp." Zexion rolled his eyes,

crossing his arms. "Everyone's shorter than you."

"God! No wonder you hang out with Xemnas so much!" Axel scowled, leaping over the banister and landing on the next level of stairs, a floor down, with ease, but stumbling a bit. Zexion simply opened a portal and was right next to him.

"Where're you going this late in the day?"

"Late in the day?" Axel turned, rasing a brow. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty." Zexion smiled. "You two break your clock?"

"I'll clean your clock if you don't shut up."

"I don't bend that way."

"You know what you little–" Axel fisted is hands, opening them slowly and looking back at the stairs. "Leave me alone. You don't even like me, remember?"

"I don't like anyone. However, I do like to know stuff about them," Zexion stated as if it was obvious. He flipped one hand over, palm to the ceiling. "Isn't it obvious? So, where are we going?"

"_We_ aren't going anywhere. I'm going to get something to eat, then going to the pool." He regretted saying this as soon as it left his mouth. He closed his eyes, grimacing, as the other's curled into a sickening smirk.

"_Rea_ly now. What are you planning to do?"

"To snap out of my retarded fear of liquid."

"White or clear?"

"_Oh my _God, just shut up!"

"You're never going to live this down," Zexion pointed out. "Everyone would have thought it with Roxas, but then again you two were just friends."

"And that's it."

"We all kind of guessed about Nine. But you? Never would have guessed."

"I'm straight as a board! Leave me the hell alone!"

"Maybe a warped board. Why was he your room last night anyway?"

"Well," Axel growled, flexing his fingers a few times. "A _few_ people butterflied his door. You and I were the only other ones awake, and you aren't exactly the most friendly of people."

"And you don't have the best temper, apparently." Zexion grinned, laughing lightly at Axel fuming.

"So he came to me and I let him in. When I wont up he was on top of me and that was happened!"

"And it sparked everything else?" Zexion sounded surprised. "Wasn't mutual?"

"Hell no! I didn't expect to be made-out with!"

"Or screwed..."

"Exca–Ugh. No." He shivered violently. "It wasn't planned. Happy now?"

"Actually, I'm rather disappointed. I thought we had a turning point," Zexion rested his chin on his hand as the made it to the ground floor, walking across the white tile towards the kitchen. "I'll have to inform Xemnas and Saix..." Axel groaned.

"You told them?"

"Of course."

"Oh, of _course._"

"I think you're mocking me."

"Ya'think?"

"Demyx is cooking today." Axel stopped promptly and turned, looking confused. "What is it?"

"I'll just go toss myself in the pool now." Zexion blinked, watching the pyro's finger's spark and a shining wildness enter his already angry eyes. "Not hungry."

Axel turned, walking quickly but stiffly out the back door into Marluxia rather amazing garden. Sure, Marluxia was...odd, but he had a spectacular gardening ability.

"...I suppose he's upset." Zexion turned, looking at a rather sad-but-sminling Demyz holding a bowl and a wooden spoon; most likely cookie dough.

"...Yeah, he is," Zexion mused, frowning. "He's really upset." Demyx looked at the floor, laughing curtly.

"Heh...I guess I'm not all that surprised," he whispered, holding the spoon akwardly and scratching at his other shoulder. "First being afraid of water to a point of hysteria...then that...I guess he's scared and angry at all aspects of water..." Zexion felt a little bad for the boy. He was a bit younger than everyone; a bit more emotional. Well, besides Roxas who surpassed Zexion ten fold in 'emo-ness'. "I don't blame him."

"He'll get over himself. He's just naturally an axx-hole. S'what fire does to people," Zexion offered for comfort. Of course he was bad at it, and Demyx just shrugged, laughing sadly.

"Sure..."

"...You like him a lot, don't you?"

"Doesn't really matter anymore." The hydro looked up, smiling happily, though a tear rolled down his cheek. "Never had a chance, and I still don't. Nice while it lasted, but whatever. My bad." He nodded to himself and turned, starting back and through the swinging doors into the kitchen. Zexion sighed, running his finger's though his hair.

"For not having hearts, we sure are complicated people. At least we aren't all girls. We'd be like...someone." He looked around quickly, squeaking and running towards the den where he knew his 'companions' would be.

–W–

"I'm rather disappointed. I thought we had something on him," Xemnas mused, twirling a pen through his fingers. "Of course, he did actually get screwed. So what if it was voluntary?"

"Because, just like if we mention his figure, we'd get burned violently and we're either dead or disfigured," Saix answered, laying on his stomach and looking half asleep. "You still have the fact he's afraid of water, unless he's showering or whatever."

"He plans on breaking that himself," Zexion interjected. "But, what I don't understand is why he walked off."

"He was mad," Xemnas pointed out. "Are you dense?"

"Well of course he was mad. But if it were me, I'd tear Demyx apart mentally. Completely destroy him."

"You're heartless," Saix pointed out.

"Duh."

"No, okay let me rephrase. Ruthless."

"And that's why we love him," Xemnas smirked. "Go on."

"I'd of seared him too. I mean, the kid's gay and took 'advantage' of Axel. I'd be steamed. But I wouldn't just leave him alone. Sure, I'd act like nothing happened but I'd want to destroy him first, right?"

"...You have a point." Xemnas frowned. "Maybe being alone in his room for two days let him get over himself. Or maybe if he seared the cook he might not be in the best of places. None of us besides Demyx knows how to cook."

"And he need someone to help him out. He wont set foot in that pool alone. He might think he's risking his life," Saix added. Zexion looked like he was putting one of his puzzled together.

"I have a feeling he's going to have to force himself to ask Demyx for help, like it or not." He looked up at his superior. "Interesting story you've started, Xemnas."

"I like starting this," the sadistic man smiled. "I also like playing with my toys. Any ideas how we can make this worse?"

"You're diabolical."

"You're a flippin' werewolf. And bipolar," Xemnas snapped, receiving a growl from Three. "Anyway, ideas?"

"We could send them on a mission together," Zexion pondered. "Perhaps to Atlantica. We could make use of the king. I mean he rules the sea."

"Genius," Xemnas sat bolt upright. "Perfect. Talk about water torture. I love it." He was to his feet and out the door before anyone could object.

"Zexion, I believe you like starting things."

"No," Zexion smiled. "I set things together in plots. I'm a schemer."

"You're brilliant at it."

"I know."


	10. Bloody

Author Note:

Its been pointed out. I'm sorry to those who find me stupid.

Zexion is indeed number six.  
I'm sorry I fucked that up. And I'm tired of my 'x's so…they're out. I'm sorry if you don't like cussing, but I find that these people probably would do that often. I mean come on, look at their lives or lack there of.

Anyway, I'm very sorry for my mistakes and annoying issues.

But enough of that. I hope you like this chapter.

--W—

It was absolutely discusting. There were cobblestone paths, yes. But, other than that, all you saw were flowers, arbors and more flowers. Flowers, flowers, flowers. Why did they need so many flowers? Let alone want them? Ugh.

Plucking a white rose, the furiously confused Pyro twirled it around with his fingertips. He watched his blood cover the stem in a light red sheen as the thorns poked at his skin.

"Axel?"

"What?" Marluxia walked over, frowning.

"I don't think I have ever seen you out here."

"I don't normally come here," Axel replied pointedly. Turning back to the rose, he tossed it away and walked down the walkway. By now he had no idea where he was going. Footsteps noted he was followed.

"Well obviously. So, why ware ya' out here," He inquired, obviously ignorant.

"Well. I'm only being mocked, humiliated, and called gay. But, other than that, I'm peachy keen."

"Oh, 'cause you had sex with Demyx?"

"YES!" Axel spun on his heel, staring about an inch from the Gardener. "Yes. Okay? I did. I'm not gay. I don't like the kid, he's annoying, and I hate him. I let him stay with me because someone decided to fuck with his door, and so he came to my room. I let him stay, I wake up and he's just there! Okay? Can I live this down? No. No one will let me. They don't mind it was him. Oh no. We all kind of guess _he_ was gay. But oh look! Axel's gay? No way! He's a fucking fag and I'm just about ready to shoot myself, okay? Leave me the fuck alone!"

"…Well. That was productive," Marluxia mused, tapping his chin and tossing his head so hair fell over his shoulder. "Sorry Demyx. Didn't turn out like I'd planned." He shrugged, turning and loping off down another path. Axel stared at a slightly shocked Nine.

"Oh wonderful. Just great," Axel laughed sarcastically, tossing his arms into the air and staring at the sky. "You know what?" He looked down at the now rather teary blond who still looked rather shocked. "You know what? Just leave. Just go and do some hobby of yours that'll take up your time and brood over my delima. First, I'm mocked for my water phobia." He took a step, hands sparking. Demyx yelped. He knew what that meant, and he didn't enjoy it. "Then, you decide to jump me." They took another step back or forward, like a dance. A rather horrible dance. Imediantly one of the spinning Chakarams Axel fought with simmered and sparked, being swung slightly. The redhead stood all the way up, swinging his hand. "And then you follow me around. I should just end it." He slung his arm back, snarling as his wrist was caught.

"I don't believe," a low, familiar voice drawled, tilting the thin hand backwards. The weapon fell to the ground as Axel gasped, falling to his knees and bent backwards slightly. "You want to do that, Eight, because I have a mission for you. Both of you."

Axel looked upside down at his superior.

"I really, really so very hate you."

"I know. That's why I'm thriving. Anyway," Xemnas shrugged, bending Axel's arm the opposite direction making the taller man cry out. Demyx yelped, reaching out a bit but recoiled, looking at Xemnas.

"What is it?"

"Ow, damnit, let go."

Ignoring Axel completely, Xemnas smiled happily. "I would like the Triton."

"Oh hell no."

"From Atlantica," Demyx peeped, brightening slightly. "Like, the world?"

"Well obviously."

"Oh hell no! I'm not going." Axel snapped, now fallen into a sprawled position on his stomach, one arm behind his back and Xemnas setting a knee on his back.

"Yes. You both have been assigned this task." Getting up, Xemnas clapped his hands together, then rested them behind his head. "Now go change and go. I'm impatient."

"Sure." Demyx was gone in a moment, and Axel got on all fours, coughing lightly.

"And you, Eight, will be going. Like it or not. I find it…counterproductive. I rather like that."

"Fuck off."

--W—

Clad in cloaks, the two men stood at the edge of their world, Axel a few feet away from the other. Demyx sighed.

"Axel, I'm sor—"

"Shut up. Just…shut up. I want this over with as soon as possible." Axel rolled his eyes and pulled up his hood. "Now come on."

"…Cloaks wont make a difference," Nine mumbled, following Axel through a portal.

--W—

Everything made him flinch. Axel was scared to death. Surrounded. Water was everywhere. It went on for miles, and miles more. This place was hell.

And then they added the fucking tail. A tail. A shirtless form, in water, no legs and a tail? A fin. What the hell.

"I hate this place."

"Oh relax. It's warm here."

"I hate it here." Green eyes glared at the blond, the now half blue fish-like person floated around. Groaning, he looked down, waving the violently bright red fin he'd been given.

One, He couldn't use his fire, only his weapons. Two. It was WATER. He was nearly vibrating with horror. Demyx frowned lightly, but turned, taking off in a random direction. Axel panicked.

"Where are you going," he squeaked, trying helplessly to figure out how to move. "Damnit, HEY!"

"Just kick your tail."

"How the hell do I do that? I don't have legs!"

"Oh, god do I have to do every…thing…" They faced off, Axel flailing his arms to move away. "You'll get tired like that. You look disabled."

"Just tell me how to move."

"Flick your ta—"

"I know. How?"

"Kick."

"I don't have legs."

"Oh my god." Demyx swam over and grabbed the end of Axel's tail. "Kick, retard." He waved it up and down.

"Get off me."

"I'm not going to do anything!" He blinked and flew backwards a bit, opening his mouth and running a finger over his teeth, pulling back a bloody finger. "Ow! The hell's that for?"

"Hey look, I kicked."

Again they faced off before Axel turned, swimming awkwardly towards the shiny castle. Demyx coughed, watching his own blood float around before him before paddling off.

At least Axel was kind enough not to knock out his teeth.

Watching Axel gather the ability to swim in a straight line, Demyx frowned. He, Axel and Roxas had been rather close…before Roxas left. He tried to patch things up with Axel...

"I guess Fire and Ice need a moderator…"

Swimming slowly, he ran everything that had happened in the past weeks, months, since Roxas had left. Axel seemed to have lost a brother; acting like he'd died. And now with Sora back in action…he sort of did.


	11. Hate

Author's Note;

Well. Yes. I hope you've enjoyed my work so far. I suppose you'd like to see more between these two. Don't worry; I'm **hoping** to add some next chapter. Mwahahah. So, don't fret. Your tastes will be touched soon. XD Anyway, enjoy.

--W—

"Axel please—"

"No. Shut up."

"Can we just talk thi—"

"No. Shut. Up."

"Come on. We've got to sort this out somehow."

"Okay fine. I'll talk."

"Really?"

"**No.** Shut up!"

Demyx frowned, watching the redhead attempt to slip out of his way as easily as he did on land, but simply went into a twirl and hit a rock.

"Ow! Damnit!"

"Axel…" Sighing, Demyx paddled over, grabbing the other's hand. He had the upper hand here anyway.

For one, he could nearly feel the water vibrating with Axel's shivering horror, and two, Axel couldn't use his fire. Doesn't mean Demyx would grab Axel's hand hard, but enough to get him looked at. "Axel. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. Do you not understand me? Or would you like me to spell it out for you?" He Didn't mean it as a pun, or an insult, but apparently it was taken as so as the wrist was ripped from his grip.

"Leave me alone. Lets get the trident, and get out of this anti-gravity hell-hole. Now which wa—heartless."

"What?"

"You—gah."

Axel went around Demyx, facing a rather clumsy looking octopus…thing coming towards them. Instantly his chakarams were in his hand. "What the hell's that?"

"A…heartless?"

"Ya don't say?" Demyx got a glare and he called his sitar hesitantly, swimming over.

"Axel—"

"Stop saying my name. Find a new vocabulary." Axel rolled his eyes and threw the weapon as normal. It went about two feet before falling slowly towards the sand below.

"…Things don't travel well in water…'

"…Thanks for the warning."

"Well I tr—"

"Just kill it. I'll meet you at the gate."

With that, the pyro swam after his weapon, grabbed it, and turned dismissing Demyx to take care of the task. "Get it fast; I hate this place. It's driving me nuts." And, as if on cue, his hand got caught in some seaweed and he yelped, flailing to get it out and sped away. Well. That was amusing.

Turning back, Demyx speared the little thing with the end of his sitar before following the emotionally troubled redhead yet again.

--W—

"…H'okay, any idea how we get in?" Demyx muse aloud to himself, swimming up then back down and around a pillar.

"The front door? Or the completely open, not guarded hall **right** in front of us?"

Axel sounded annoyed. Deciding not to say anything, Demyx turned and started down the marble entrance to the castle set in the middle of Atlantica, Axel following at least five feet away.

The silence was awkward. Axel was trying not to freak out every time a fish swam by and said hello, or just plain bumped into him. It was both amusing and rather sad. Demyx found the silence appropriate due to the lack of 'warm fuzzies' the pyro had. Again, no pun intended.

"How long does this hallway go?" Wow. He sounded pathetically hopeless.

"You want to go back? You sound like you're scared stiff."

"You know what? …"

"…No…what?"

"Just swim."

More silence.

--W—

"Where are we going?"

"…Somewhere…I think we're lost."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're not serious. I want out of this hell hole!"

"Well, I'm so sorry. I'm only one person!"

"You're like…water itself! Can't you just ask a fish? They all seem to talk!"

"…Ahah."

"No serious. They're freakin' me out, man."

"Like totally dude."  
"I think you're mocking me."

Demyx rolled his eyes, turning around and swimming under the agitated redhead. "Just come on. We—Zexion?"

And yes it was. But, for some odd reason, he stayed cloaked and didn't seem wet. At all. Another thing; he held the trident.

"The Superior got bored. You can go now. Really. You're both completely incompitant when it comes to the simplest of missions."

"Well okay then," Demyx mumbled, turning around. "Come on, Axel."

Zexion vanished through an open portal, and Demyx created his own, nearly tackled by Axel who, in his haste, shoved Demyx through with him. Thus, both fell through in awkward positions, landing just outside the castle gate, covered in soaked cloaks and tangled in each other's limbs. Axel promptly tossed Demyx off him, getting up and shivering quickly.

"Damn I'm never going back there." He only gave a slight glance back at his mission partner who struggled to stand, and he was through his own portal back in his room; straight into a hot shower and sitting under the heater for an hour.

Demyx pulled himself up onto one elbow, coughing lightly and rubbing his arm, looking up just as Axel vanished. "Yeah thanks for the help…"

_Okay then. He didn't scream at me again. That's a plus. Maybe he's just scared…again._

Pausing, he winced, letting the first scene of Axel's episode flow back into his mind.

_**No…no more!**_

"No more…Mm."

--W—

"Well that was completely boring. Your idea didn't go like you said it would. You fail at life."

"I don't have one."

"You get my point." Xemnas frowned, tossing his legs over the side of his chair and lifting his drink, looking through it at the ceiling. "Nothing happened."

"Yet."

"Yet?" Saix looked up from his place on the couch, raising a brow. "You knew nothing would happen?"

"Well, Axel didn't completely freak on me when I was he was incompitant. Demyx got agitated. All Axel did was stand…or, well, tread, there, and looked dazed." Zexon shrugged dully, taking a sip of his own drink. "Then tackled Demyx out of the portal."

"I'm not surprised about that," Xemnas snapped, looking away from the liquid to glare at Zexion. "Nothing happened."

"But he looked back at Demyx before leaving. With his phobia, he should have gotten away from the area and dried off without a second thought; he did have a hesitation."

"Interesting point, but I still don't see—"

"I know. That's my job. Don't worry. I've got it planned out."

--W—

A light knock followed Demyx's hand hitting Axel's door. Receiving silence, and tried the handle; open.

"Well how incredibly responsible."

Inviting himself in he heard water stop, and the hum of a heater. Shocker.

_Okay, he's taking a shower. I can wait._

Waiting. What do to amuse one's self? In Axel's room, anything could be a fire hazard. Taking the chance, Demyx found his way to sit on the edge of Axel's bed. He was hesitant, but Axel didn't exactly have all that much in his room. No one did unless they just brought something from somewhere, and most of the time they went missing.

Musing thoughts of chores he had to do and to tweak to his sitar which, to him, sounded rather out of tune, he laid down and crossed his arms. For being in such a boring place, he sure found he had a lot of things to do. Oh yeah, dinner. What was h suppose to make again? Where had he left that recipe Xemnas gave him…that could be a problem.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"Uhuh…why?"

"I have nothing else to do."

"And you're thinking in my room why?"

"Because I'm waiting for you to get out of the sh—oh." Demyx looked up, looking at a rather confused and slightly agitated wet redhead. Whoa, shirtless. "Hi."

"Yeah hi, get out please."

"You said please?"

"I could just light you on fire. Get out."

Demyx sat up, frowning. "I just wanted to talk." Axel rolled his eyes and clipped a belt loosely around the waist of a pair of old jeans.  
"About?"

"What do you think?"

"We don't have anything to talk about." Axel simply crossed his arms. "We know what happened, past tense, it happened. Why do you keep bringing it up? Are you just having fun making me remember it?"

"What do you mean by that?" Ouch. Hard blow.

"What do I me—Hello!" He waved towards the wall. "HELL-oh. I'm straight; I don't do that."

"I—"

"No. Okay? Just no." Demyx noted the distressed look as Axel turned away, running his hands through his hair. "Just get out, okay? Just go."

"I just want you to HEAR me for once! No one else seems to!"

"Because you're fucking nuts!"

"I'm not nuts!" That hurt, a lot. Demyx was on his feet and walked around to stare up at Axel who stared at the floor, hands still tangled in his hair. "I'm not nuts, okay? I'm sorry I'm a little different." Demyx rested his hands on his chest, scowling. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just me. That's what I was given as a personality and a mind set and a preference!"

"So **I'm** your preference?" Axel sneered, taking a step towards the smaller man. "I'm just some object you like?"

"I didn't say that," Demyx hissed a little more uncertain than he'd planned. "I didn't say that at all!"

"Yeah, ya' did."  
"I meant **sexual** preference, okay? Do you even understand what I'm saying to you? Am I speaking in a foreign language? Do you just not pay attention?"

"I pay attention more than people give me credit for!" Axel now had Demyx backed up against the wall like a Lion on a lamb. "I'm a **little** smarter than everyone seem to think I am, Got it memorized? I'm not some retard that kills things for pleasure! I'm asked to do it!"

"I never said anything about tha—"

"It doesn't matter!" Axel slammed his hands on the wall on either side of Demyx head. "Why don't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Because I like you!"

"Doesn't mean you have to follow me around!"

"Damnit Axel!" Demyx glared, kissing Axel a little violently, tangling his hands in his hair. His glare continued as he pulled away. "God damnit Axel it's not my fault!"

"Let go of my hair! That's conneted to my he—Mgh!" Neither seemed to care if they couldn't speak into each other's mouths. They were angry, they were glaring, they hated each other so much and yet so drawn to the other. Demyx managed to turn the tables, turning by pulling an ankle out from Axel and slamming him into the wall, closing his eyes. The kiss broke only a moment before Axel rested a hand behind Demyx's head and pressed their lips together again, his other hand on Demyx's hip.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."


	12. Fear

Author Note:

I don't know if I should do these anymore. XP I hope ya'll don't mind me talking up here. D; Anywho, I suppose you'd like more, yes? Good. 'Cause you're getting more. Much love, Randi. PS. I think I use WAY to much Dialogue. Oh well. I think I get my point across. -insert wink here-

--W—

"I see."

"Exactly."

"Well that makes things a bit…better. Where is it?"

"I put it in your closet."

"How did you get in my room?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Xemnas thought about that a moment, eying Zexion warily as the other took another draught from his drink. "…No, I suppose not."

"I hope you know you're sending that world into darkness. Again," Zexion smiled into the glass, waving his hand around. "Though I'm sure you don't care."

"You're going to choke on your whisky someday," Saix mumbled, now half asleep and bored with the current conversation. "Then again, you're one I'd never see as a whisky drinker."

"I'm one you ever see. We could _always_ change that."

"You're drunk."

"Thank you captain obvious," Xemnas sneered, taking a sip of his own odd concoction. "Just because you don't get drunk doesn't mean everyone doesn't. How do you do that anyway?"

"I've decided not to tell you."

"Any particular reason?"

"So, Zexion," Saix changed the subject immediately, leaving Xemnas a bit upset. "Where are we going with this?"

"Well," Zexion frowned, staring off into the wall. "Honestly? I'm not telling. My job is scheming, not sharing."

"You bastard."

"I love you too, Superior."

--W—

Knocking.

"Y'ello? Axel? You having a fit again?" Marluxia paused, hearing something like someone hitting the floor, and then the door opened and Axel poked his head out.

"Hm?"

"Are you having a seizer?"

"Would I be talking if I was?"

"Good point." Marluxia lifted onto his toes, trying to peek over the looming form that stood full height. He stood no chance of seeing over him. "So, whatcha doin'?"

"Don't you have to go dig into peoples business somewhere else?"

"Not until six."

"Go away."

Marluxia huffed, crossing his arms. "You're not very nice."

"You think, pretty boy?"

"Hey," he glared. "Just because I take care of my hair makes me a pretty boy, though I am rather nice looking." He tossed his head, sending some pinkish locks over his shoulder. "So what's going on in there?"

"What's it matter," Axel snapped, early snarling. "Unless you want your hair singed, I'd advise you go do whatever freakish hobby you have that isn't ear my room."

"What? Do you have like…a morgue in there?"

"If I do, would you like to be added?"

Marluxia blinked. "Nice comeback. Fine, I guess I'll go." He turned on his heel and started off down the hall, stopping when the door shut and tip toed back over, resting his hands on the door and listening. "…Hm…"

He heard an odd conversation.

"Who was it?"

"The only other redhead in the castle."

"I don't know if he'd be a redhead…"

"I think pink head sounds retarded."

"Good point." Some rustling.

"Can you leave now?"

"But we just started."

Marluxia blinked.

"No. Unless you'd like to take this the normal way, I think I'd like you to leave."

A thump.

Silence. Marluxia blinked, pressing his ear against the door a bit harder.

"That hurt."

"A lot of things do. Please just... get out."

"…You don't _really_ mean that…do you Aku…?"

"D-don't call me th--…mgh…"

"Didn't think so."

Marluxia blinked, eyes narrowing. "…"

"Mmm…"

"You purr…"  
"Leave me alo—ah…"

"I don't really want to."

_They're gay…for real?_ Marluxia listened a little longer, standing and slowly staring down the hall after hearing a creak. "This is quite a turn of events." He paused, sitting on the banister and sliding down the spiral case. "Hm. So much for a fear of water. Of course, there's the possibility that that fear tosses Axel into submission. That would be interesting too. No one'd guess Demyx would be so…controlling."

"Marluxia what'er you—"

"Hi Vexen, bye Vexen." Smiling at the baffled blonde as he sped down the banister, he mumbled something to himself. "I suppose the Superior is in the den."

--W—

Demyx had maneuvered the older man onto the bed, positioning himself into a straddling positioning over the thin hips.

"Do you want me to leave you alone," he hissed into Axel's ear, moving just enough to kiss the tender spot beneath it. Axel groaned, lacing his fingers through blonde locks. "Good."

One of the hands let go; catching Demyx's as he slid the zipper of Axel's cloak down a bit.

"D-don't do that." Demyx looked down at foggy emeralds very confused.

"Why not?"

"L…" Axel took a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "Please. Just…leave me alone." This made Demyx a bit agitated.

"What would you do if I refused?" Leaning down, Demyx hissed again into Axel's ear. "I could drown you in something you'll never hate."

"Ah…"

"Drowning isn't always bad."

"De—"

"I'll make you crave water as much as you fear it."

Eyes locked, Demyx smirked seeing near fear in Axel's eyes.

"Fear sparks love. Fear me…and you'll be very happy."

"**Ah!**"


	13. Informative

Author's Note:

Hi you all! Sorry I've been gone. Anyway, I hope some of you are still alive and well…and I hope some of you still want to read this. Anyway, again, sorry for being gone so long. –Randi

--W—

Never knowing. Never caring. What kind of life does that give you? Or, instead, does it give you a life at all? And, if you were given no life, what were you? Were you anything?

_What are you now?_

He didn't want to move at all. Aside from his average laziness, it was more the pain, or rather, the ache just painful enough to not let itself be forgotten, that kept him lying in such an odd position. He felt his arm twisted and it lay under his back. One leg outstretched, hanging over the edge of the bed, while his other was rested bent with his ankle on his knee. He was pretty sure his other arm was beneath his head, but it was asleep, so he couldn't tell anyway.

Emerald eyes blinked back against the wild, soft long red locks obscuring his view. He wanted it so to be gone, but he was not in favor of the movement it would take to move it away. Axel was not exactly the most comfortable of people, though he woke up to an immense rush of adrenaline and anxiety that seem to have been left over from the night before. The night before.

Involuntarily he groaned, and this made his chest ache, causing him to cough. Again—but different this time. Demyx had been so…demanding. He'd been so violent. Axel lay there, staring at his ceiling and listening to the faint sound of clothes rustling. Pressing his numb arms against the bed, Axel was able to life himself onto his elbows. For some reason a smile tugged at the edges of his mouth as he watched the blonde bustle about in a panic. That was the average gay Axel remembered.

"Having trouble there, scout?"

"Hm?" Blinking, Demyx looked up and looked down at his only object of clothing—his pants. "Oh, I'm sorry." Wide eyes looked back up. "Did I wake you?"

"I don't think I ever feel asleep, honestly." Demyx just nodded and continued to sift through the black clothes strewn across the floor. "What are you looking for?"

"My coat and boots," was the simple answer. Demyx tossed a boot over his shoulder, a little to big for him. Must of have been Axel's. "All our clothes look the same."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, everyone's clothes look the same." This time the smile won and it seemed foreign to him. It was more of a half-smirk, but it fit the mood.

Jumping out of bed, dragging the sheets like a toga with him, Eight made his way over to help the frantic younger member. "You know, I think you're bi-polar."

"What makes you say that?" The random little Axel-ADD moment took Demyx off guard and made him look up.

"You became Alpha-male, and now you're the mouse in a room with a lion." Axel smiled and handed the baffled blonde a boot he knew was to small for his own foot. "If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, oh, thanks." Demyx looked down and slid the boot on carefully, taking his time to seem extremely interested in the way it fit. "You don't say?"

"I do say." Rolling his eyes, Axel slipped on his own coat and quickly sought out a new pair of slacks. "Unless you've gotten amnesia on me."

"That was horrific grammar."

"Doesn't matter." There was a sharp edge to his voice. The euphoria was wearing off now. Demyx seemed to take notice.

"We'll have a true session tonight," he offered, finishing getting the last of his uniform on. "I feel grimy. I'm going to go take a shower."  
"You do that." The door was open before Demyx could say anything else. Just before his foot crossed the thresh-hold, something tugged at the back of his mind. Something nagged him that if he were to cross that line, he wouldn't be allowed back unless he did something now. His hesitant eyes turned, look up to a startlingly emotionless stare. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, nor what he would say. The look was unnerving, and Demyx let his eyes fall to the floor before he opened him mouth. Unfortunately, nothing came out but a short stuttered 'Whe—uh…I—" He nibbled his bottom lip and looked up. Axel had this way of making you feel like a dear in headlights. All the bravado from the night before fell from Demyx's subconscious and he stared unwillingly into the empty, glazed look of the taller man. Neither spoke, no words were able to state anything they were thinking.

"I can not believe how absolutely fascinating this is. Really." Their concentration as shattered and both Axel and Demyx looked to find, of course, Marluxia.

"The hell you doing here—Demyx, get out." Demyx wanted to protest but stepped out of the door. The three men seemed to form an awkward triangle. Marluxia seemed to be a rather content angle, eyes shifting from one to the other.

"I do live here, Axel. Anyway." With a swift twist of his wrist, Marluxia cocked his head and it knocked some hair over his shoulder. His twisted wrist palm up, near his chin, the elbow resting on his other, folded arm across his chest.

"You look like a prissy gay director." Axel frowned and crossed his own arms, leaning on the doorframe. "The hell you want?"

"Don't talk to me about gay." The sickening smile crossed perfect teeth and a malice glinted in Marluxia's eye. Demyx looked away and shifted around nervously, Axel looked unfazed, oddly enough. "We have a situation."

"Which has to do with me."

"Indeed." A small pause. "Atlantica is going crazy."

"And it's our problem? I'm no superhero. Why doesn't the frickin' blade master do something about it?"

"He's off being a boy." Eleven smiled softly, wistfully almost. "But that's not all. The major device we took from Atlantica upset it's balance, causing strange tides to wash over two of the three words around it. Everyone's all freaking'." It seemed this pleased him, Axel was another story.

"And again, what does this have to do with me?"

"You should say 'us'."

"Ah hell no." Axel looked at a rather 'preoccupied' blonde who seemed to find the floor tiles rather fascinating. "Why does he always pair me with him?"

"You are a pair, darling." Tapping Axel softly on the shoulder, rightly getting his hand shrugged off, Marluxia continued. "You're going to get and get a few more important devices from the worlds that are currently all in a huff, and that will set them off balance, and so on."

"So, a domino effect?" The other men looked to Demyx who, though quiet, looked interested. "If we set all the worlds off balance, then what?"  
"Well, Nine, that's for you to ask of the Superior…or Zexion, if you can find him." He smiled with malice. "I think they're by the pool today."

Before they could object, Marly clicked his heels and turned, ambling away with his hands lazily behind his head. "Oh, and, by the way…Axel has a swim test today too." The snarl nearly blocked out the laughter and Marluxia made a mad dash for the stairs, ducking just in time for a Chakram to lodge into the wall where his head would have been.


End file.
